Various types of recycling receptacles are in use and are known in the prior art. However, most recycling receptacles are “single unit” or “single purpose” receptacles by generally accepting only one of aluminum, metal, newspaper, plastic, or some other recyclable material. The recycling cart of the present invention is provided to receive all of the foregoing recyclable materials in a single movable cart.